Between a Rock and a Hard Place
by Haruka-Chan 212
Summary: Oneshot between Fang and Lightning, both fighting for control...and in the end, both win.


**_Found the challenge on a livejournal community. Posted it there, and also decided to post it here. :) Hope you enjoy...Just a oneshot rough lemon._**

* * *

Between A Rock And A Hard Place

"So your real name's Claire huh?" The dark haired woman finally asked once everybody else had fallen asleep. "I like the name Claire." She smirked as she narrowed her eyes in a dangerous stare.

"Don't call me that. I left that name in my past and I wish to keep it there." Lightning stood up before walking to explore the rest of the alleyway they had made their home for the evening. Eden was a bustling city during the day, yet, once night fell everything died. There wasn't a single soul on the roads, nobody on the sidewalks, the only lights came from the lamp poles that dotted the roads.

"I'd be happy with a name like Claire…Claire Farron, has a nice ring to it." Fang decided to follow her down the dark corridor.

The strawberry blonde's hands involuntarily turned to fists as she turned on her heel to look at the slightly taller woman. "I'm warning you Fang."

Her mouth parted slightly as a cold-hearted laugh shook from her lungs. "You don't scare me Claire. How could anybody be scared of somebody named Claire?"

She drew my fist back and swung it toward Fang's jaw. It was caught mid-swing by the stronger woman. Fang took the opportunity to pull her closer and captured her lips in a rough, lust-full kiss. She lifted her left hand and latched onto her arm to push her away. But Fang wouldn't let her. She made no attempt to return the kiss, instead she pried my hand from hers and grabbed her by the throat. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Exactly what we both want."

Lightning turned to walk away from her. She didn't want to be anywhere near her. "Why don't you go back to the others and go to bed."

"Claire, wait."

Again she stopped and looked at her, by that time her blood was near its boiling point. "My name is NOT Claire!" She shoved her violently away from her. Her body slamming against the brick wall. Lightning's face showed no emotion, as she appeared to not be injured. She only smirked, reached up to brush some hair out of her face and charged at the soldier. She had no time to react before she found her back flesh against the opposite wall. Her eyes went wide as she stared at her. "Get off of me!"

Fang's hands latched onto hers and pinned her to the wall, her lips found hers again. Not as rough as the first kiss, but just as forceful. She tried with all of her strength to get loose from the grip. She was too strong. The blonde felt her heart begin racing at the contact. At the mixture of the want and the hate. All of it pooling together in the flurry of activity they now shared.

The pinned woman slowly started relaxing. Eventually returning the forced kiss, but only for a moment before she came to her senses and ripped her lips away. "Fuck you Fang."

"You first darling." She moved to pin both of Lightning's hands in one, freeing one of her own to force the soldier's legs open. She used her own leg to keep the blonde's open, exposing her to the coming touch. Fang didn't hesitate as she plunged her hand against Lightning's center.

While Fang's attention was drawn elsewhere, the grip on the blonde's wrists loosened enough for them to fall free. Lightning spun them both around, slamming the raven haired woman into the wall where she had just been. She made no attempt to move her hand as it pressed against her most private area. Their eyes locked, the desires finally boiling over. It would surely turn into something they'd never speak of again. Just one night of pleasure. The only pleasure they both knew.

Lightning began her attack on Fang's lips, swallowing each moan, grunt, and protest that came through them as she moved her own hand between Fang's legs. Soon she was returning the same favor she was being given. Their motions matched in pace. Each grinding the palm of their hands against the others center. The center of their beings, the part that seemed to hold every single nerve ending in their bodies.

Making the first move to get inside, the raven haired woman plunged two fingers deep inside her one time lover. Lightning broke the kiss long enough to gasp for air. It had been too long since she had been touched, since she had been taken in such a manner. It wasn't going to be much longer until they both reached their peaks. Each could feel the other's bodies starting to shake and tremble from the building orgasms. Their eyes locked together, neither daring to break the stare. Lightning lifted her free hand to rest on Fang's hip, both for balance, and to keep her vertical.

Lightning's body was the first to tense and Fang held her, slowing her thrusting fingers to a stop, then finally extracting them when she relaxed. Thinking that she would be left high and dry Fang clenched her legs shut around the strawberry blonde's hand, keeping it in place. "I'm not that horrible of a person." Was all that was said before their lips crashed together one last time. Mere moments of rubbing, and two inserted fingers later Fang moaned loudly in the soldier's mouth. Her body fell limp against the wall.

They separated with one last glance. Lightning left her friend seated on the floor of the alleyway and fixed her clothing. "Good night…Lightning."


End file.
